


Портрет

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Physical Disability, Physiology, Problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Стоит ли быть счастливым в нарисованной реальности, или принять горькую правду? Да и зависит ли от нас этот выбор?





	Портрет

Вещи. Нелепые, ненужные, старые.

Громоздкая мебель, до отказа набитая хламом. Одежда, которую никто не носит. Часы, расчески, ремешки и украшения, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь наденутся. Краски и лаки, которые просто портятся… Стоят, лежат, висят, что бы пылиться и занимать место. Накопленное несколькими поколениями добро, которое жалко выкинуть, которое некогда разбирать, и на которое благополучно складывается вновь приобретенное.

Кейт буквально тошнило от этого. От груд пыльных вещей, от ее бесплодных попыток избавится от них, выкинуть, прибрать. Даже когда у девушки появилась своя комната и надежда обустроить ее по своему вкусу, каким-то неведомым образом весь хлам переместился и туда. Как не пыталась она его разобрать, как не выносила горы коробок с ненужными ей предметами, от которых она пыталась избавится, вещей словно и не становилось меньше. Эти ужасные шкафы, которые перетащили ей из гостиной, и полки со стеллажами, на которых оставили все бывшее там барахло, за неимением для него прочего места, давили на девушку.

Это в конце концов, ее комната, а не какой-то склад.

Она задыхалась от бесчисленных вещей, стоящих вокруг и постоянно ощущала, словно она плавает в каком-то болоте, в котором вместо воды и тины ненужные предметы, впихнутые в ее комнату. Порой Кейт охватывало желание схватить все подряд с полок, запихать в ящики, коробки и пакеты и вынести прочь, не важно куда, лишь бы все полки стали пустыми, лишь бы не давила на ее вся эта дрянь, совершенно не нужная и бессмысленная.

Но выносить было некуда, и Кейт оставалось лишь терпеть и ждать, когда освободится чердак, в котором уже который год прохудилась крыша и который все еще пытались починить. Лучше уж пускай вещи пылятся там, чем в ее комнате. На чердаке, по крайней мере, она их не видит и они не раздавливают ее своими невообразимыми теснотой и количеством.

Кейт не хватало свободы, не хватало простора. Мала того, что все в ее доме было набито барахлом, так еще и дом был набит людьми. Людьми не способными молчать, не способными не лезть каждые пять минут в дела всех и каждого, допытываться с какими-то дотошными вопросами и пристальным рассматриванием каждого жеста и вздоха окружающих.

Этими нелепыми вещами и людьми она была скована не столько телом, сколько разумом. Ей мешала думать окружавшая ее обстановка. Вещи проникали внутрь ее головы, выстраивались баррикадами, выстраивая рамки и закрывая доступ к полету фантазии. Люди топили ее в ужасающих потоках пустых слов и бессмысленных расспросов. Баррикады вещей ограждающие разум и не позволяющие мечтать. Потоки слов, смывающие последние остатки свободы, надежды и собственного мнения.

Пожалуй, единственным окошком в мир воображения и свободы для девушки было рисование. Оно ничем не ограничено. Любые формы, любые действия, любые материалы, сюжеты, персонажи, миры. Бесконечные возможности. И пока что единственные, видимые Кейт в этом душном, сухом мире рамок, из паутины которых ей не в силах было вырваться одной.

Кейт сидела на диване в гостиной с перевернутым подносом в руках, служившим ей планшетом для бумаги. Широкое стеклянное окно, выходившие балконом в сад, было открыто и запахи утреней природы проникали в комнату, наполняя ее свежестью и светом.

Длинные рыжие волосы девушки слегка развевались от порывов теплого ветра. Кейт рисовала кусты роз, росшие около балкона. Акварель мягким сладкими цветами стекала по бумаге под упругими прикосновениями пушистой кисти. Девушка вовсе не умела рисовать; это можно было назвать одним из сотни мелких увлечений, которыми занимался или занимается в какой-то мере почти каждый человек; для нее, скорее, был важнее сам факт побега от реальности, дающий возможность отстраненного, абстрактного размышления.

Больничную тишину, висевшую над садом, нарушало лишь пение птиц и жужжание мух. Все остальные обитатели дома еще спали. Редкие часы уединения, когда можно расслабится и никто не наблюдает за тобой, не мешает работать. Ранее утро и поздний вечер.

Но вот, за дверью послышалась возня и голоса родителей и соседей. Разговоры, разговоры, грохот посуды, бульканье воды, открываемые двери, и множество прочего неопределенного звона и шуршания. Кейт поморщилась. Весь этот громыхающий шквал катился к дверям гостиной. Распахиваются двери, все влетают сюда, начинаются суетится…

«Ты уже проснулась? Снова рисуешь? Лучше бы ты… А где? А кто? А как? А ты?..» — и подобные вопросы. Кейт даже не вникала в смысл слов. Она не могла понять зачем все это спрашивают и говорят ей. Ни ей, ни вообще кому бы то ни было это нужно не было, но все всё равно продолжали говорить и суетиться, словно совершая таинственный каждодневный обряд, поддерживающий вселенную от разрушения.

«Я пойду прогуляюсь» — только и сказала в ответ Кейт и, схватив бумагу и краски, вышла в сад. Из дома доносились еще какие-то вопросы, но девушка, ничего не ответив, скрылась в кустах у ограды и легла в высокую траву. Голоса и шум дома были слышны и здесь, но все же, меньше.

Вдруг ей показалось, что у ограды кто-то стоит. Кейт приподняла голову и заметила незнакомую девушку, стоящую у калитки. Через плечо у нее была перекинута сумка, а в руках письмо и коробка. Кейт подошла к забору.

«Простите! Вы миссис Эйприл?» — обратилась к ней почтальонша. Она была совсем молодой, в клетчатом летнем платьице и с темными короткими кудряшками.  
«Нет. Но я передам ей письмо и посылку». — сказала Кейт, открывая калитку. Девушка улыбнулась.

«Я вас раньше здесь не видела». — сказала Кейт.  
«Я переехала в ваш город совсем не давно, и вот, нашлось место поработать на почте…» — ответила незнакомка, собираясь уходить.

«Как вас зовут?» — спросила Кейт.

«Какая разница?..» — пробормотала девушка.  
Ее большие, теплые золотистые глаза, заглядывали в самую душу и Кейт, испугавшись этого доброжелательного взгляда, опустила голову и отошла на шаг назад.  
«Я -Лилиана». — весело сообщила девушка, глядя на Кейт. Она снова улыбнулась и попрощавшись, направилась дальше по улице.

Кейт проводила ее взглядом и пошла относить полученные предметы миссис Эйприл. Лилиана не отличалась ни красотой, ни какой бы то ни было не обычностью, но что-то привлекающее было в ее взгляде, улыбке и всех движениях; они были простыми, живыми и искренними, и это пугало Кейт.

В голове ее все стало путаться, а по всему телу пробежал страх. Это было необъяснимым холодным волнением, ужасным, делающим Кейт такой жалкой и беспомощной перед ним, волнением, которое она все никак не могла преодолеть и которое не давало ей так же уверенно и просто говорить, как раньше. Отделавшись от своего поручения и вручив письмо с посылкой миссис Эйприл, Кейт убежала в свою комнату.

На следующее утро, сидя в гостиной, Кейт уже не могла просто рисовать. Руки дрожали. Акварель потекла и рисунок смазался. Девушка смотрела вдаль, на ограду за садом. Легкий звон, и мимо калитки проехал старый зеленый велосипед. Кейт вскочила с дивана, но Лилиана, кинув газету в почтовый ящик, уже уехала. Кейт ужасно хотелось ее догнать и о чем-нибудь поговорить, но как назло, при одной мысли об этом в голове становилось пусто.

Обычно Кейт либо сама не хотела говорить, либо всегда знала что сказать и замечательно поддерживала любой интересующий ее разговор, но сейчас почему-то не могла придумать ничего подходящего. Это было просто не выносимо и невероятно стыдно — что она не может заставить себя поговорить с почтальоншей, хотя раньше Кейт запросто могла начать разговор с любым прохожим.

Она вышла в сад и остановилась у забора. Около двенадцати часов Лилиана должна была ехать обратно и после обеда девушка снова вышла в сад. Она не ошиблась; почтальонша, уже с пустой сумкой, ехала мимо. Лилиана увидела ее и Кейт махнула ей рукой. Лилиана в ответ лишь качнула головой и уехала дальше. Кейт расстроилась.

Она могла бы назвать свои чувства влюбленностью, но не смела, ведь это могло лишь обидеть и напугать Лилиану. Ей бы хотелось начать общаться с ней, как с обычной знакомой, просто и открыто, но в этот раз у нее так никак не выходило. Было бы замечательно, если бы Лилиана ни о чем не догадывалась, а считала Кейт одной из своих подруг. Тогда Кейт могла бы быть рядом с девушкой, знала бы ее секреты, слушала истории, помогала бы ей… Но так не получалось.

Прошло несколько дней. Кейт сидела у забора и рисовала. Наконец то ей удалось погрузится в работу так, что она даже перестала замечать происходящее вокруг. Кто-то коснулся ее плеча. Кейт вскрикнула и выронила карандаш. Послышался веселый незнакомый смех. Кейт сердито обернулась.  
Позади стояла Лилиана.  
«У вас калитка была не заперта» — сообщила она. Щеки Кейт ярко покраснели и она растеряно посмотрела на девушку, кивнув в ответ головой.

«Газеты разносите?» — спросила она, видя, что Лилиана хочет уйти.  
«Ага» — пробормотала та.  
Вдруг ее взгляд упал на оброненный Кейт рисунок.

«Можно посмотреть?» — с просила девушка, подымая листок. Кейт снова кивнула. «Как здорово! Хотелось бы мне так же!» — искренне воскликнула Лилиана.  
«Хочешь я научу тебя?» — воскликнула Кейт, снова краснея, но стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.

Лилиана заулыбалась. «Вряд ли у меня получиться… Этому придется долго учиться…» — протянула она.  
«Может, тогда я нарисую тебя? Ты такая… Интересная для изображения». — смущенно пробормотала Кейт.  
«Давай! Меня еще никогда не рисовали!»-обрадовалась Лилиана.

Кейт затворила калитку.  
«Пойдем? Или тебе некогда сейчас?» — спросила она.  
«Нет, я как раз закончила развозить газеты». — ответила та. Кейт привела ее в гостиную.

«Это Лилиана, можно она погостит у нас?» — спросила девушка хлопотавшую у стола маму. Та, увидев гостью, обрадовалась, и предложила ей чай со сладостями, горкой лежащие на столе. Лилиана взяла булочку и Кейт увела ее в свою комнату. В доме как всегда было шумно, что-то шуршало, грохотало и пахло карамелью. Лилиана присела на краешек стула и положила свою почтовую сумку на пол. Кейт стала рыться в шкафу и вскоре выудила из его недр небольшую картонку.

«Сиди и не шевелись». — сообщила она Лилиане. Та кивнула головой и Кейт начала рисовать.

Постепенно, размышления о конструктивности лица заняли в ее голове первое место, и Кейт перестала замечать что-либо кроме рисунка, совершенно спокойно и серьезно рассматривая Лилиану, как предмет композиции. Некоторое время они смотрели глаза в глаза. Лилиана первая отвела взгляд, но Кейт даже не обратила внимания — у нее не получались глаза одинакового размера на ее работе.

Через час карандашный набросок был готов, но Лилиана сообщила, что ей надо идти.  
«Но я хотела сделать его красками» — возразила Кейт.  
«Я приду завтра» — пообещала девушка. Пока они спускались вниз, Лилиана немного рассказала о себе, о городе в котором жила раньше и что сейчас происходит в ее жизни. Кейт проводила ее до калитки.

На следующий день, утром, Кейт вновь видела проезжающую с газетами Лилиану. Она помахала ей рукой. Днем Лилиана пришла к Кейт, как и пообещала. Весело рассказывая, как утром она повстречала какого-то чудного дедушку в очках, Лилиана вслед за Кейт прошла в гостиную.

В доме отчего-то никого не было, но Кейт была так рада, что не заметила этого. Балконная дверь захлопнулась и сад за ней размылся в мутные пятна. Пошел дождь. Потемнело. Девушка стали подниматься по лестнице, но лестница привела их назад в гостиную. Кейт побежала к двери в коридор, но за ней оказалась другая комната, с тремя дверьми, ранее Кейт не видимыми. Она дернула одну из дверей и обнаружила за ней лестницу. Лестница вновь привела назад в гостиную. Там уже было светло и солнечно. Балкон был по прежнему заперт.  
Сада за ним не было.

Лилиана спокойно сидела на деревянном ящике, ожидая ее. В центре комнаты стоял мольберт с картонкой, на которой Кейт начала изображать Лилиану. Кейт задумчиво остановилась. Происходило что-то странное, но это было интересным, и Кейт, решив не думать о том, что происходит, а изучить это, если оно продолжит происходить, подошла к мольберту. На столике стоял чайник с чаем.

«Горячий чай…» — пробормотал Кейт, наливая себе кружку.  
«Ты сама его только что принесла. Что с тобой такое?» — взволнованно спросила Лилиана.  
«Ничего» — Кейт отпила чаю — «Просто размышляю о картине, как лучше положить цвет, вот и забыла…»  
Лилиана засмеялась: «Какая ты рассеянная!»

Кейт огляделась. Гостиная была уставлена цветами и натюрмортами. Изящные шкафы со стеклянными дверцами и аккуратно сложенными безделушками стояли позади. Большие настенные часы мерно тикали. Лакированный пол под ногами скрипел и пах деревом. В солнечных лучах летала пыль. Лилиана сидела напротив на деревянном ящике. Было тихо и пустынно.  
Это была не ее гостиная.

Лилиана сняла куртку и ботинки, оставшись босиком в своем коротком цветастом платье. Отблески солнечных пятен играли на ее кудряшках и отражались в золотистых глазах. Сочные цвета окружающего мира били в глаза.

Чайника с чашками на столе больше не было, зато стояла черная шкатулка с разноцветными леденцами, странно переливающимися в свете солнечных лучей. Кейт захлопнула шкатулку и вернулась к мольберту. Оказалось, она уже начала красить набросок. Девушка провела пальцем по нарисованной щеке Лилианы. Краска была еще мягкая и смазалась. Кейт посмотрела на живую Лилиану, сидящую напротив. Лилиана поманила ее рукой.

Тонкие белые суховатые пальчики, с выступающими жилками отбрасывали теплые, живые блики. Кейт непонимающе уставилась на ее ладони, потом на саму девушку и тихо подошла ближе. Лилиана прикоснулась своей маленькой ручкой к щеке девушки. Пуговицы ее цветастого платья были полурасстегнуты, обнажая худые гладкие плечи и длинную шею.  
«Ты можешь дорисовать и попозже, неправда ли?» — сказала она, притягивая Кейт к себе за воротник рубашки. Кейт ничего не отвечала, и Лилиана поцеловала ее. Кейт в ответ схватила ее за плечи, целуя еще, в губы, в шею, в круглые изящные ушки…

Позади закружились тени. За балконным окном заколыхалась тьма. Краски стекали со стен, смешиваясь внизу во что-то черное и неопределенное. Вдалеке капала вода. Со скрежетом качалась и мигала лампочка. Разбилось зеркало. Осколки хрустели под ногами Кейт.

Лилиана обняла девушку и повела за собой, куда-то наверх, по разваливающейся позади них лестнице. Они зашли в комнату Кейт. Здесь все было по прежнему. Мольберт стоял около окна. Портрет Лилианы был уже почти закончен. Кейт провела рукой по мягким кудряшкам Лилианы, но они стали таять в ее руках. Девушка испугано вздрогнув, попыталась схватить Лилиану за руку, но той уже не было.

Все вокруг медленно таяло и рассыпалось.

Кейт вскочила на кровати. Перед ней сияла мертвенной белизной пустая стена, с разводами пятен у потолка. В центре маленькой, пустой комнаты стоял мольберт с холстом, на котором был незаконченный портрет девушки. Ее лицо было размазано. Позади, на фоне, была прописана красочная гостиная с балконом и богатой мебелью.  
Кроме мольберта, кровати и крохотного окошка, свет из которого падал прямо на рисунок, здесь ничего не было.

Дверь с щелчком отворилась и зашел пожилой мужчина в очках.   
«Пора принимать таблетки». — сказал он, протягивая Кейт черную шкатулку.

21.02.2016


End file.
